The Assassin Of LS
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: The journey from an innocent child to a killer. It's time she grew up. (A sequel to Red Rain.)
1. The Greetings of an Innocent Teen

"Hey" Carly says as Sam walks to her just outside Sandy shores. Sam had her stick as her ankle has weakened through recent events. Now, she struggled without it. She was slowly starting to ease it back into use though.

"How's things?" Sam asked, looking at the new charm bracelet on Carly's left wrist, garnet stones with a rose gold band, garnet being Carly's birthstone.

"You been in the bed yet?" Sam joked.

"Sam! We didn't do much though, just slept together." Carly says. When her reply was "You keep telling yourself that", she moved to joke slap Sam but missed. Even with a stick, she's damn fast!

"How did you get so… good? at combat?" Carly asks.

"I… met someone." Sam replies as they start walking.

"Who?" Carly asks, curious.

"A… a trained assassin. He's… teaching me to be the perfect killer. It sounds like some spy movie, I know but it's true. I'm going to be a perfect killer. Maybe even an assassin myself. To think I hated killing four months ago." Sam says.

Carly wasn't sure what to feel. At the moment, with her level, killing when in danger but to be an assassin? Carly wasn't sure she was comfortable with that.

She was uncomfortable now, knowing that she was in the presence of a near perfect killer who was three years younger than her. Even with the age and size difference, Carly was a little disturbed by the fact that Sam could easily take her down but put it in the back of her mind for now.

''I was wondering where you've been.'' A redheaded woman says as she walks up to Carly and Sam.

''You know her?'' Sam asks as they stop.

''Ashley.'' Carly says, her voice flat and her face emotionless. Never in a million years did she ever think that she'd run into Johnny's ex again. Not after what happened after the ATV race.

 **1 year ago, Johnny's caravan in Stab City...**

''Johnny?'' Ashley says after getting off of her dark purple Nightblade and walks up the steps, seeing the front door cracked open. She can hear Johnny talking to someone else but the other voice sounds too young.

Ashley carefully pushed the door open and walked inside, seeing Johnny and a girl who only looked about 16, maybe younger. The both look at her, then at each other and Ashley notices that the younger one is covered in cuts and bruises.

''Well, will one of you explain what the hell is going on here?!'' Ashley says.

''There was a race on North Calafia way and me and one of the other drivers crashed into each other.'' The young girl says, trying to stand up but Johnny gets her to sit down.

''Carly, stay here and keep that leg elevated.'' Johnny says, helping Carly lie back on the couch and prop her left leg up.

''It's not as bad as it looks.'' Carly says before Ashley and Johnny walk outside to talk.

"Who the hell is that Johnny?" Ashley says, clearly annoyed that he had another girl in their home.

"That's Carly. She was hurt so I'm fixing her up." Johnny says, getting a little annoyed too. He knew Ashley was jealous.

"Well that was some very intimate fixing I saw there, or were you wanting to clean her too?!" Ashley shouts, now angry.

"You know it's not like that sugar! She's just a friend!" Johnny tried to reason. Ashley was having none of it as the door opened, revealing Carly.

"I'll leave you to it." Carly says, walking out of the door. Ashley picks up a shotgun that was on the deck railing, pointing it at Carly.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!" Ashley shouts, now alerting other bikers to her actions.

Carly puts her hands up as best as she can as a sign to Ashley to calm down but a stabbing pain in her left side almost knocks her down to the ground. She hangs on to the railing, gasping for air. "Damn... I'm hurt worse than I thought." Carly says as Johnny puts his arms around her, keeping her on her feet. Ashley carefully lowers the gun, keeping an eye on Carly. She wondered why Carly didn't scream.

''Ashley, give me the gun.'' Terry says, trying to calm Ashley down. He could tell that it wasn't working.

''Ash... she needs to get to the hospital. She's just a kid.'' Terry says. Ashley hands the gun to Terry and steps aside as Johnny carefully picks Carly up and walks over to one of the Lost MC vans.

"Johnny you owe me an explanation or consider us finished!" Ashley yelled.

Johnny thought for a moment about how much he liked Carly before he turned around. "I already do." He said before driving away leaving a stunned Ashley at his caravan.

When they returned, Ashley was nowhere to be seen and it had stayed like that.

 **Present time...**

''I thought that you left.'' Carly says, standing her ground. Ashley looked healthier than she did last time and her hair was shoulder length. Sam looked at them, confused. Ashley was about to say something but Johnny drove up on his white and blue Hexer and got off of it, approaching the three of them.

''Ashley, what are you doing back here?'' Johnny asks, taking hold of Carly's left hand. Ashley looked at them and it was clear that things have changed since she had been in rehab.

"I fucking knew it! I bet you fucked her too!" Ashley shouts.

"I don't know why you're bothered Ash. My last words to you were that we were done so now my life is none of your business so back off please." Johnny says.

Sam hated romance arguments, they were the most boring kind in her opinion. She lifted her stick and hit it hard into Ashley's side, then grabbed her arm with her free hand. She threw her stick into the air and moved behind Ashley. Even though she was much smaller, Sam had Ashley in a lock, preventing her from moving. She caught her stick and held the curved end around Ashley's neck.

"Shall I shut this bitch up?" Sam asked. Johnny was in awe but Carly already knew about the assassin training.

"Just knock her out, Sam." Carly says.

Sam let go of Ashley who stood up straight in a bit of shock. Sam then held her stick by the straight end and slammed the other end into the side of Ashley's head, instantly earning Ashley a few hours unconsciousness.

Johnny was still lost for words. Carly was trying to stop herself from laughing after seeing Ashley beaten by a girl a third of her age and half her size.

"I… that was…" Johnny was still unsure what to do here.

"I'm an assassin." Sam says simply before going to her caravan.


	2. Effects of a Rampage

2 days later, Carly went to the caravan, seeing Sam in a deck chair reading a magazine. As Carly stepped towards her, she tripped on something and heard a small bell ring.

"That works then. It's just an intruder alarm." Sam says, putting down her magazine.

"Will you stop doing this assassin stuff? As impressive as it is, it feels like you're targeting me, Sam." Carly says, picking herself back up and brushing the sand off her shorts.

"Who says I won't? You've pissed off quite a few people. Ivory and the Angels Of Death to name a few. I know a lot more about you now than you think. If someone did recruit me to kill you, I'll have no other choice." Sam says, startling Carly a little.

 _'She'll never do that though… right?'_ Carly thought.

"I'll have no other choice but to kill them, Carly." Sam adds, earning a sigh of relief from Carly.

''Thank god for small favors and last time I saw Ivory, Johnny was beating the hell out of him. Well, after I cracked a beer bottle over Ivory's head when he grabbed my ass.'' Carly says, remembering that incident at the Yellow Jack inn... even though she didn't want to, the memory of Ivory's bruised and bleeding face was one that would stick with her for life. She thought that when she kicked him below the belt that he'd back off. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her neck and started choking her. It was then that Johnny and Trevor showed up and all hell broke loose.

 **Last Week, Yellow Jack inn...**

"Get off of me!" Carly yelled as Ivory grabbed her and tackled her to the floor, wrapping his hands around her throat. Enjoying what he was doing, he began to squeeze.

Black dots appeared in Carly's vision as she failed to breathe. He was going to kill her!

Johnny rammed himself into Ivory. Carly sat up and coughed, unable to stop. Trevor was helping her.

A constant slamming noise was heard, one slam after another. Johnny was repeatedly slamming Ivory's face into the pool table, breaking Ivory's nose. Johnny held Ivory up and slammed him once more into the table, harder this time. He walked off as Ivory slid off, unable to stop himself. Johnny wasn't going to kill Ivory but he'd made him pay.

As they left, Johnny passed thirty dollars over the counter. "For the trouble and the clean up." He said before the three left. Ivory meanwhile, passing out.

''That guy's a fucking nutjob!'' Carly says after she stops breathing heavily. Johnny and Trevor knew that she didn't cuss too much but when she would, it reminded Trevor of Michael and it reminded Johnny of Gionna at that age. Both men wanted answers on what just happened and couldn't stand to think about what would've happened if they hadn't shown up when they did.

What none of them knew was that one of the people at the bar would report back to an assassin and he would tell Sam the events.

 **Present time...**

"Yeah, I heard. He's out of hospital by the way." Sam says, creating a small worry inside Carly. Ivory was likely to retaliate and that was not good.

"Do you remember the plane crash?" Sam asked, earning eyes wide with confusion about her question from Carly.

''Not too much of it, just the aftermath. I crawled out of the wreckage and he was there. It pissed him off even more because i refused to show how much pain i was in.'' Carly says.

"You forgot things because of him. He tried to make you show pain and whacked a crowbar into your head. If I ever see him, on a bounty or not, I'll kill him on site." Sam says, sounding angry towards the end.

''Make sure that you shoot him in the knee and then the head. He got shot in the eye and still lived.'' Carly says.

Sam sits back in the sun lounger. "Who said gun? gun deaths are boring. Too quick for him. I will do to him everything he's done to hurt you. Whatever that might be. Then, I'll kill him in a way you don't want to know because it's too painful." Sam says, seeming totally calm.

 _'Where did that innocent girl go?'_ Carly thought.

''You're definitely Trevor's kid.'' Carly says. "Speaking of Trevor, where is he?"

Sam pointed to the door. As Carly opened it, she didn't go inside because of what she heard.

"Yes Trevor! You're much better than Johnny! Give it to-" She shut the door, horrified.

"That's why I'm not inside." Sam says.

Carly tried to talk but couldn't. Her vision started to fade and she passed out, falling to the ground before Sam could catch her.

Sam knew how this worked now. She opened the caravan door and threw, with perfect aim, a stone at Trevor's exposed rear. He looked back and Sam motioned for him to come outside, then hid.

''What the hell happened to her?!'' Trevor shouts, pulling his pants up and tries to help Carly up, who mumbles incoherently. He picked Carly up and put her on the sun lounger, not caring that Ashley was watching after she had put her clothes back on.

''Who the hell is Ivory?'' Ashley asks after Carly mentions Ivory's name just as Johnny pulls up on his Hexer, getting off of it and pulls Trevor away.

''Get the hell away from her, you damn lunatic!'' Johnny says just as Carly opens her eyes.

"I feel like i've been hit by a bus." Carly says as Johnny crouches down next to her and looks for any visible signs of injury.

"What happened?" Trevor asked.

"You're fun time did, Trevor!" Carly says, Trevor feeling slightly guilty now.

Johnny's eyes narrowed the moment he saw Ashley.

"So then, what's this about your little moment of pleasure knocking out Carly here?" He asked Trevor and Ashley.

''I think that a better question would be who's Ivory? Oh and how could you be sure that it was us that caused Carly to faint? You two were probably careless and she might be pregnant.'' Ashley says.

Trevor looks at Johnny, a look of pure rage in his eyes.

''Trevor, don't even think about it.'' Carly says, trying to prevent one of Trevor's rampages. From the look in Trevor's eyes, Carly wasn't having any luck.

Trevor looked around him, now in full rage. He picked up an Advanced assault rifle and ran. He was killing anything he saw. Dogs, Coyotes, Humans, everything. Some were shooting back, others were running. Someone ran up to him and jumped on him. Trevor tackled them off and shot this person, then carried on killing.

A gang stopped, seven people with weapons. Trevor of course, killed them all, exploding their quad bikes. Now police were coming at him. A squad of four sheriff cars arriving and eight officers shooting at him. Trevor wasn't even taking cover, he was just shooting and screaming in rage.

He then went to the main road and started shooting random cars to exploding. The count of kills was already over a hundred. As he shot one last car, he finally calmed down only to be knocked out by a sledgehammer to the back of his head.

This was because the person who'd jumped on him and that he'd shot had been Sam. Luckily for her, Trevor's bullet had hit her right arm which had no feeling in it, she'd felt nothing. Sam had gotten the hammer from Trevor's new truck and now, dragged him back to the trailer. When she arrived, Carly jumped up, seeing Sam's wound.

"He shot you!" Carly says, outraged. Sam simply shrugged.

"It's the arm I've no feeling in, I've no pain from it." Sam said before going inside to get the medical kit.

''Make sure that if you tie him up that he stays that way!'' Johnny says, helping Carly up before Ashley walks back into the trailer.

''After what just happened, I'm tempted to tie him up.'' Sam says before Ashley can say anything. It wasn't the first time that Trevor had gone on a rampage but knowing him, it wouldn't be the last.

Ashley just stayed quiet as Sam patched herself up, then tied Trevor up to a chair.

''You drive me and Carly crazy, Dad.'' Sam says.

While they waited, Sam demonstrated her immunity to pain in her arm to Ashley, who was curious about it, by taking off it's dressing and touching the inside of the wound, which made Ashley cringe but Sam felt nothing.

Sam then spoke with Carly outside in the sunset. Time to reveal her idea.

"So I was thinking of something for us to do other than drag my dad's ass around all day." Sam says, Carly nodding. "I had an idea for something. We'll need some help from some friends but I was thinking we could… we could pull a score. Rob a joint, whatever you want to call it." Sam says.

Carly's eyes lit up immediately.

''I know the perfect place but we're going to need a big crew and some help from Lester. I also know two guys who are sick of pulling small time robberies.'' Carly says before grabbing her phone and dialing a phone number. ''Tyler, it's me. I know but i had to lie low for a while... listen, that thing that i mentioned to you and Adam before the jewel store job? What if i introduce you to someone who wants to join our crew? Alright, we'll meet up at Lester's garment factory.'' Carly says before hanging up.

''What's going on in that mind of yours?'' Sam asks.

''Robbing the biggest bank in the country. Two hundred million worth of gold got cleared a while back and it's in the vault.'' Carly says, much to Sam and Johnny's surprise.

''How hard did you hit your head, baby girl?'' Johnny says.

"Have you forgotten who we are? I'm an in training assassin, weapons marksman and expert, stealth expert, can trick by putting on the innocent little girl act and that's just me! Carly knows the people, we've got Lester, we can pull this. It's no dream anymore." Sam says, now bringing a smile to Johnny's face as he too realizes what they've got.

''The Union Depository... let's do it.'' Johnny says before they hear a growl from the trailer.

''He's up.'' Carly says, wondering if they should bring Trevor into their plan.

"Did I hear depository?" Trevor calls from inside. _"No choice now then."_ Carly thought.

Once they'd explained to Trevor their plan, Sam spoke up.

"You fucking shot me!" Sam shouted. Trevor remembering when he must've done it. "Don't bother apologizing, it makes no difference but my father, you shot me. So for now, father and daughter are Trevor and Sam, you get it?" Sam says. Trevor gets the message. His act was something Sam didn't think he was cold enough to do and now, didn't want to think of him as her father. He didn't blame her and nor did he resist.

" _Maybe the money will change her mind._ " Trevor thought.


	3. Not So Blissful Morning After

It had been a quiet week since the incident in Sandy Shores. Johnny was looking out the window and watching the rain fall down the window, each drop leaving a different trail. None looked the same. A flash of navy blue nail polish caught his eye as Carly wraps her slender fingers around Johnny's wrist, meaning that she was waking up. ''Still storming outside?'' Carly asks sleepily, opening her eyes as Johnny lies back down, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her.

''That doesn't answer my question, Johnny.'' Carly says. While she was used to waking up in his arms, last night was different. They finally made love and no one barged in to kill them.

' _Maybe my nightmares were just that._ _Nightmares.'_ Carly thought, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder as he brushes his hand against her hair.

Of course, they were still mostly naked, their clothing spread out across the floor. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was that in Stab City, no one ever locked their caravan as no one ever dared to intrude.

One person however did.

"Well I'd say the rain has slowed but is still pretty heavy." Johnny says as Carly pulls him back down and again, they are quite passionate. For the first time in a while, Carly felt peaceful. The rampage, the hospital visits, the ambushes, they'd all stopped it but right now, it was being interrupted.

The first thing Trevor noticed was the clothes scattered across the floor. The door wasn't locked so he'd let himself in. Carly hadn't been answering his calls and when there was an answer, all he heard was distant sounding moans. What had actually happened was when he rang, Carly had accidentally hit the touchscreen when her and Johnny had turned over, answering the call.

Trevor's second thing that came to his attention was the desk. All the items were either scattered or on the floor, suggesting someone had probably been pushed to sit on it. The chair had been moved too, suggesting someone had wanted to stand there.

Finally, through a mirror were two naked people passionately kissing in the bedroom. One was Carly.

Trevor decided to play this differently. He kept quiet and started undressing himself.

Carly was on top of Johnny now because of their height difference.

They tried it last night with him on top but he was scared that he'd hurt her because she's too small. As they kissed, deep in an ocean of nothing but themselves, a sound of someone else interrupted them.

Trevor was leaning in the doorway, naked too. Watching them closely.

"Oh, please, carry on while I jack off to 3D live porn over here." He said, acting like he wanted them to continue.

"T… Trevor? It can be explained-" Carly started to say, terrified. Here she was, making love with Johnny and Trevor had barged in unannounced.

"No need to say a thing dear lady, just carry on. I was enjoying that." Trevor said, again telling them to carry on. Carly couldn't help but notice his hand moving rather rapidly…

"Okay, stop, right now." Carly says, getting off of Johnny. _'One night's peace! Is it_ _too much to ask?'_ She thought to herself. Well. It had been a night.

''Get the hell out of here, you maniac!'' Carly yells, pulling the blanket over her naked body as Johnny pulls his boxers and jeans back on.

''What the hell is going through your mind when you think that it's okay to barge into someone's home?!'' Johnny says.

''Well, when i find a grown man having sex with a teenage girl, I find that all sorts of fucking wrong!'' Trevor shouts, intent on murdering Johnny.

"Well when it's love, I don't!" Johnny shouts back, Carly now trying to get her own clothes back on without uncovering herself.

"You… you know what I think? I think that you just don't care-" Trevor says, interrupted.

"No! I don't care! Because I love her!" Johnny shouts back.

"Well I think that the l whole Lost just doesn't care! I may do some stupid things, but under age sex? After what happened to my daughter? No fucking chance! Time to teach the Lost a lesson!" Trevor runs outside, still naked, picking up Johnny's sawn off shotgun on the way. He fires at two Lost members before he falls sideways with a bullet in himself, deep inside the right hand side of his stomach area.

"I said it before and I'll say it again! If you make one wrong move, I will shoot!" Sam says, her carbine rifle aimed at Trevor.

Somehow, Trevor gets up and walks in Sam's direction. Everyone knows his expression to well. He's mad with rage, not thinking straight, and is going to try and kill Sam. He could try.

Sam threw down the Carbine rifle, opening a small leather pouch on her belt. She pulls out a small, extremely sharp throwing knife.

"Sam no!" Carly shouts from the balcony of the caravan, Johnny holding her from running.

"Trevor, I'm warning you now. Stop or-" Sam was interrupted as Trevor now broke into a full run. She had no choice.

Sam raised and threw the knife, seemingly not aiming but Carly and Johnny knew she had, just very fast.

The knife's blade seemed to shine in the sunrise light for a split second, before burying itself in Trevor's stomach, joining the bullet.

Carly screams in horror as Trevor falls down, hitting the ground and knocking himself unconscious.

 **A while later** **(Sandy Shores Medical Center E.R)**

''She still won't talk.'' Johnny says after pulling Sam aside. Carly was fully dressed in her black skinny jeans, motorcycle boots and charcoal tank top but had a blanket around her and leaned back into the chair, trying to process what happened.

"Johnny, I wasn't there for you, or me, I had a job, I did the job. My job was to injure Trevor and I did it, simple." Sam says, almost emotionless. She's still training to be an assassin, Johnny reminded himself. Already, she'd dropped all her habits, like only wearing skirts, dresses or skinny jeans. 'routines are the first thing that gets you killed' she'd said.

It made sense. If you always did something, someone could rig it up to explode or something, knowing that you'd do that thing. The only real bad thing about this assassin training was that it was taking away every bit of Sam's individuality. But, she still wasn't completely gone. She still favored her white dress and leather jacket and was wearing them now. Her legs were uncovered from the thigh down yet she seemed not to get cold. Then again, Johnny reminded himself that she was from North Yankton.

Johnny then walks back to Carly, her violently shivering body catching his attention as he took his jacket off, putting it on her. Carly, despite originally being from North Yankton, wasn't used to the cold because she had spent most of her life in Los Santos. Johnny put his arms around Carly, trying to keep her from freezing. Carly rested her head against Johnny's shoulder, still crying despite him trying to calm her down.

"She… she threw it… he's going to… to die" Carly says, her tears increasing as she reached the end.

"My orders were to harm him, that's what I did. If it was kill, I'd have aimed the knife five centimeters higher-" Sam was interrupted.

"Don't start with that expert at murder bullshit. You could have killed Trevor!" Carly raises her voice, standing up, Johnny standing up and trying to restrain Carly.

"Blame your fucking father! He recruited me!" Sam finally gave her 'employer's' name away. Michael had done it? He'd wanted Trevor harmed?

Carly couldn't believe what she had just heard. The older girl's rage took over and she charged at Sam, knocking her down and wrapping her hands around Sam's throat, choking her. The thing is, she didn't see Sam... she saw herself. Johnny pulled Carly off of Sam, breaking up the fight.

The incidents over the past few months have proved to be too much with the last straw being when Ivory tried to kill Carly.

Carly finally reached her breaking point. Her senses would no longer obey her.

Inside Johnny's jacket was a combat pistol with an extended clip. Carly was nowhere near as good a shot as Sam was but she could hit a target, just not control where on the target she hit. This would prove to be a great mistake.

In a moment of pure anger and no logical thought, Carly pulled out the pistol from Johnny's jacket, pointed it in Sam's direction and fired.

The small lead bullet hit it's target alright. It hit the head of it's target.

Carly came back to her senses a moment too late. As she did, Sam fell to the ground with a gaping hole in the side of her head, her mind obviously damaged. Maybe she was dead.

In that moment, Johnny ripped the gun from Carly's hands, knowing that she was about to turn it on herself. To both of them, Sam was now dead. She'd been shot in the head, how could she be alive?


	4. Hospitals

"She's… She's alive!" One of the doctors says, amazed that this girl has survived a bullet to the head. Carly won't stop crying, even though Sam is alive, she's going to have some damage.

Carly still had tears in her eyes the next day, still unable to believe that she'd shot Sam. The next day, Sam could be seen. How was this possible? She should have taken longer to recover enough…

 **Carly's p.o.v**

"Carly.." Sam said, simply as we entered her room. She had no visible emotion, no sign of any happiness or sadness or pain for that matter.

"The bullet destroyed a certain part of my brain. This part is responsible for nerves. The result of it's destruction is that I'll never feel pain again." Sam explains, Her eyes never leaving me, like she hadn't registered Johnny's existence. She wasn't under any anesthetic which confirmed it to me. I'd destroyed a part of her that played a factor in making us human. I'd destroyed her pain.

I couldn't take it anymore and walked back out into the waiting room, Johnny following me. It felt like the first time that I picked up a gun and shot one of the CGF members until he was dead. I didn't know until later that the guy I killed was Stretch's brother!

Sam had gotten out of her bed. She felt no pain so they'd given her no anesthetic so she wasn't weakened in any way. She walked out to me.

"I don't hate you. You got told something at the very wrong time- I'm sorry. I got too enraged." Sam says. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I feel warmed slightly by it. Whether by her assassin training or just plain simple instinct, Sam knew I felt comforted by it and did the same with her other hand on my other shoulder then pulls me closer and holds me in a hug. I think Johnny realized we needed to be alone because he walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Sam sat back in her room, on her bed. I knew why, just because she can't feel pain, doesn't mean she can't damage herself. In fact she can't feel if she's damaged herself either so she needed to be careful right now.

I sat next to her on the bed as she re-attached all the medical equipment to herself. Needles, very cold sticky pads, she just did it.

''It was a week after the car crash and I still had the stitches in because my eye wasn't healing properly. I was at Pillbox Hill hospital and so were the Ballas and Vagos...I ducked behind the reception desk when the shooting started. Next thing I knew, I had a gun in my hands and...one of the Ballas was on the ground with a bullet in his head. He...they rushed him to the O.R but it was too late. The doctor in the E.R said that I had a blackout because of an undiagnosed concussion. All I understood was that I killed someone.'' I say as she looks at me. I've never told anyone about that, not even Johnny.

"One thing I've learned is that something will only feel bad until you let out what happened and how bad it feels. When I first killed someone, at your house. I was confused. My instincts had told me to do it and I did. The feelings inside me were just unbearable. I wanted to end it all right there, I tried to make myself pass out. Some of my feelings were ones I didn't even know existed. But part of me worked out that they were all going to die no matter who killed them, so I did it. As you've seen, I've never been the same since." Sam says, a slight tear trailing down her face. She hadn't lost the ability to feel emotional pain.

I thought that I had. That day in the hospital, I thought that I destroyed my childhood. I was a scared kid and picked up the gun in self defense but my mother saw me as a cold hearted killer. That was what she yelled at me so that's what I believed.

 **Meanwhile** **(Johnny's p.o.v)**

Carly was too scared to tell me... I don't blame her. She believed that she was a cold hearted killer because her bitch of a mother drilled those words into her head.

I got us all sandwiches. I hope Sam likes cheese. Only now do I realize that I've never even seen her eat, let alone know what she likes to eat. Then again… can she taste anymore?

I returned to the room to see the girls talking like nothing was wrong, both laughing at each other's stories. Like they were before the A.O.D battle at the De Santa house. That's when it all changed, after Carly got shot and Sam killed five people. She really had changed since then but it was obvious that she'd do anything to go back.

''Hey.'' Carly says softly, reminding me of the girl I met in the LSPD lockup… who she used to be.

She never intended to kill that gangbanger just like she didn't intend to shoot Sam.

But it had happened.

"I… love cheese. Or I did, no idea if I can taste now." Sam says as she saw the sandwich. She took the box, opened it and took a bite.

"It's faint but I can still taste." Sam announced.

I look at Carly and she knows that we need to talk about it.

Just not now.

 **Normal** **p.o.v**

It was a few hours before anything else happened. Sam wanted some sleep so Carly sat with Johnny on the chairs, her head in his lap. Johnny lightly stroked her hair while Carly thought and soon, was also asleep, leaving Johnny to watch the two girls.

Both were at peace and if Johnny had anything to say about it, they would stay that way.

Sam was dreaming.

More specifically, she was dreaming about the events in the desert near Area 69 last year.

 **A** **year** **ago,** **Las** **Venturas** **desert...**

Sam sped the Phoenix along the small road, slanted sand dunes on each side. She was alone in the car since Niko had decided to stay at Liberty City and now, was going by a dare from the sheriff who, remarkably, was still on their tail.

"Just take a look up to your left" He said through the CB. Sam did.

In a row along the top of the sand dune was about 50 Liberty City police cars, mostly patrols but a few cruisers.

"Now take a look to your right"

Another 50 cop cars, this time from Vice City.

"Now take a look behind you."

Behind Sam was another 50, these were LS cops.

Sam made the only decision that made sense and floored the accelerator, reaching 90kph. The 100 cars on the banks started driving down, joining the LS cops with the sheriff.

With over 150 police cars in tow, Sam and the Phoenix were screaming as they reached a massive open area. Up ahead, one truck.

"Johnny is that you?! Damn it, I told you to make the delivery!" Sam said through her CB.

"And I thought I told you that when we go out to do a job, we do it together. So tell me, how many trucks do you see?" Johnny said.

"I see only you Johnny!" Sam replied.

"Alright boys, let's bring it out!" Johnny said.

Another truck came out from behind Johnny. And another, And another. They just kept coming.

"I don't know about you, but I see a ton of trucks." Johnny shouts before laughing. This was the most fun he'd had in years.

In the sheriff's car, Sheriff Law now noticed the line of about 100 trucks.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted before doing a handbrake turn, the car spinning a full 180 degrees and racing away from the trucks.

One by one, the trucks crashed, crushed and tricked the cop cars until there were only three left.

"Johnny boy here, Sam wants to get out, have we our bridge ready?" Johnny asked through the CB. His answer was a collection of about 15 truck horns. All the trucks were container trucks. So in a turn, Sam drove across the top of the trucks, followed by Johnny in the Phantom. When they were through, two of the trucks moved away.

"He ain't the only daredevil!" The sheriff said as he and the commanders of the LCPD and VCPD drove straight into the gap left by the trucks, bending their cars in all sorts of ways.

Meanwhile, Sam, Trevor and Johnny were back on the road and crossing the border into San Andreas…


	5. Exit

Sam woke up slowly.

It was a weird situation, Johnny knowing about her and Trevor being alive before Carly did.

Carly murmurs incoherently again but from the tone of her voice, she was reliving a good memory. Johnny decides to let Carly sleep and continues to stroke her hair.

 **Flashback** **(Two** **nights** **ago** , **Johnny's** **caravan)**

Carly wrapped her arms around Johnny's shoulders as he kisses her neck and kicks the chair away, picking the smaller girl up and puts her on the desk as she knocks the lamp off, sending it crashing to the floor as Johnny presses his mostly naked body against Carly's.

It's only a few seconds before they make their way to his bedroom and fall back onto the bed, Johnny on top of Carly as their underwear comes off. Then was their dilemma. Carly had always been tiny but Johnny didn't realize how tiny until now. The closest he'd ever gotten to seeing her naked before now was after the ATV crash while he was patching her up so he'd never taken much notice to how small Carly was.

They turned over, Carly now on top. Carly's phone was on silent but still was vibrating. She knocked the touchscreen but took no notice. She was focused on what she was doing now.

No one else to stop them, nothing to interrupt, They were in a void of nothing but themselves.

 **Back** **to** **present day (Trevor's p.o.v)**

''You'll have to do better than that to stop good old Trevor.'' I say, pulling the I.V out of my arm.

''Oh, really? What part of you thought that it was okay to scare my daughter half to death?'' Michael says, arms crossed as he looks right at me. The fucking snake! I was trying to save his little girl and this is the thanks I get?!

''Scare her?! You should've been watching Carly better because if you had, I wouldn't have caught Johnny with his dick in her!'' I yell.

''You were 17 once Trevor and you slept with a woman twice your age!'' Michael says, trying to stay calm. Of course he brings that up and throws it in my face.

"You know, if you'd watched her better then she'd never have met that two-faced prick!" I shout back.

"Really? What about Sam? You haven't noticed her times away without Carly yet?!" He shouts back. What the fuck does he mean?

"The fuck are you talking about?" I ask, my rage now getting higher.

"I've seen her around with this boy Trevor, by the looks of it they're very close. So what the fuck I was talking about was, Sam has a fucking boyfriend too!" He shouts back at me.

She… She's too fucking young! I can't let it happen! "You had better not be bullshitting me!" I warn.

"He's right dad." the voice came from the doorway. Sam is there. I already know about Carly shooting her but I'm just… ignoring it for now. The time will come.

''About the guy but not about him being my boyfriend... I've been training to be an assassin.'' Sam says, shocking both me and Michael. An assassin?! My little girl?! I've had enough for one day so I tell both of them to leave.

''Right fucking now!'' I yell before they take off.

"You? An assassin?" Michael asks, stunned to find out this fact.

"If you'd looked closer you'd have noticed that he's 43." Sam says before going to her room in which a doctor was waiting.

"You're ready to go." He says. A smile now on Sam's face.

 **2** **hours later, Grand Senora desert..**

"Hold the gun steady. Don't let any thought move it." Sam says, watching Carly holding the pistol, aiming at a random scarecrow that Sam used for her own target practice.

Sam had realized how Carly shot. She could hit a target but had no control on where on her target the bullet hit. So now, Sam was teaching her 'instinctive firing' as she called it.

"Sam, I'm not sure what purpose this serves." Carly says, lowering her gun.

"When you're in a shootout with three guys holding assault rifles at you, you don't have time to aim by looking down the sights. This instinctive firing is where you don't look down the sights and you can hit to an exact centimeter without aiming. Yes, I do it." Sam explains, Carly now understanding the purpose of this.

Carly raised the gun again and shot the scarecrow, knocking its head off in one shot.

"Good shot." She says. Carly knew she was no expert yet, but certainly was better than she had been an hour ago.

Sam took the gun from Carly's hands. It was Sam's own gun and a type Carly had never even seen before. " _Then_ _again, being an assassin she probably_ _made it herself."_ Carly thought.

Carly heard someone walk up behind them and pulled her AP pistol out of the waistband of her skinny jeans, turning around and aiming it like she did at the scarecrow, scaring the hell out of Ron. Then again, Ron had been skittish around Carly since after the plane crash because Carly had broken Ron's arm when she nearly killed him after he tried to help her up.

''Sorry about that. I'm just trying to stay alert since Ivory's out of the hospital.'' Carly says before putting her gun away.

"I… don't blame you." Ron says as Sam walks back to them.

"What are you doing Ron?" Sam asked, Ron still looked scared because of Carly.

"I heard you wanted to pull that score. I've found something that can help you. Big convoy of military trucks coming in and they're carrying enough guns and ammunition to run a small war" Ron explains, Carly now smiling and thinking that he's not so useless.

''Military convoy, huh? Fort Zancudo is likely to be heavily armed but Johnny's older brother is still there. I'll call him.'' Carly says, patting Ron on the back before leaving him and Sam to talk.

 **15 minutes later, Trevor's caravan...**

"No way! You can't just barge in on a convoy of that kind of hardware and take whatever you please!'' Mikey Klebitz shouted down the phone.

''Mikey, calm down! It's not the first time that one of us has done something crazy.'' Carly says, trying to calm the older Klebitz brother down.

"No, If it were found out that I had an involvement with this I'd be out of the forces on my ass, I've pulled enough strings and been demoted already!" Mikey shouted, clearly not going to change his mind this way.

Carly rubbed the left side of her head as Johnny walks in. _''Mikey.''_ Carly mouths before handing the phone to Johnny.

"Hey listen man, we need this hardware for something we're doing." Johnny says.

"I don't care what you need it for, you're not getting any help from me" Mikey shouts, causing Johnny to make a small decision.

"How about five hundred thousand for it?" He asks down the phone. Mikey now loosened up.

"Well… thats some money. You must be pulling a score. I guess… I could help with that." He agreed to the request.

''Alright then. Oh and don't give Carly anymore headaches.'' Johnny says before hanging up and setting the phone down, then puts his hands on Carly's shoulders and massages them so she can relax.

''How the hell did Gionna ever manage to charm him whenever she did something crazy? You said that she was a wiseass when she was my age.'' Carly says.

''Yeah, she was. She punched a cop back in Liberty City when she was 16. Broke the cop's nose too.'' Johnny says.

Sam, throughout all this was sat at the table reading a book. Carly had no doubt that it was something to do with assassins.

"Just reading this. Large explosion in North Yankton kills seventeen people." She says. It's not an assassin book, it's a newspaper.

"North Yankton? But it's so calm now." Carly says, still closing her eyes every now and then while Johnny massaged her. _''Well, except for the shootout in_ _the graveyard last year.''_ Carly thought, remembering the events that led to the plane crash. The triads were furious that she had managed to escape...

 **Ludendorff cemetery, a year ago...**

''Cheng, you dickhead. I'm going to kill you when I find you.'' Carly mutters, shooting three more triads. She had come up here to find out who was buried in her dad's grave when she was ambushed. Wei Cheng had put a bounty on her for $500,000 because Johnny had already shot and killed the O'Neil brothers and blew up the farm. With those business partners dead, Cheng was pissed off!

As more of Cheng's men poured into the cemetery, Carly decided it was time to go. Making her way to the gate as the men looked for her, their flashlights illuminating parts of the cemetery, Carly opened the gate and was quickly outside the walls. The snow out here where it was never removed was knee high on her but still, Carly made it to the front of the church and to the rental car, a Canis Mesa, that she had arrived in.

The moment she turned the engine on, bullets flew at her, glass going everywhere as Carly reversed and crossed the tracks out of the churchyard. Carly turned right and headed back for the nearby airstrip where the Cuban 800 was.

 _''They can tell Cheng that they botched_ _the hit.''_ Carly thought after she got out of the car, ran to the Cuban 800 and climbed in, starting it up and flying off of the ground, back to Los Santos.

She didn't know that she would lose her memory at the hands of Ivory Smith! Her phone rang and she answered.

''Who the hell is this?!'' Carly asks, irritated.

''Miss De Santa... this is Wei Cheng. You and your lover know my eldest son Tao.'' Wei says.

''Yeah, the X nut. Backed out of a contract you and Johnny agreed on.'' Carly says.

"You seem to have evaded my men Miss De Santa. Have no fear that we no give up. We will still come for you and your boyfriend." Cheng warns.

"You can come after me and Johnny all you want Mr Cheng. We've got the Lost brotherhood with us. Bye bye." Carly hung up and went back to concentrating on flying. She'd only recently learnt how and was still a little rusty.

As Carly approached Mckenzie airfield, A loud crash was heard as the plane's right wing collided with a telephone pole, breaking it off.

The plane crashed into the ground, injuring Carly but not killing her as Ivory found out when he saw Carly crawl out of the wreckage.

 _'Fuck...that didn't kill me.'_ Carly thought, standing up... only to be hit from behind and fall, still conscious. She looked up, seeing Ivory.

"Oh, hi there. Been a while." Carly says, smirking at Ivory.

 **Present day...**

Carly would have had a scar if Sam hadn't healed it. The scar from Ivory's crowbar. After the explosion a week after the crash, Ivory had dropped off of the grid.

At least Carly and Johnny thought that Ivory had.

A sound between a cough and a grunt caught their attention and they looked up to see Trevor.

''You three wait outside, I need to talk to Sam.'' Trevor says. Carly and Johnny walk outside and Sam stands up. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

As Johnny, Ron and Carly left the caravan, Trevor closed the door.

"You put a knife and a bullet in me." Trevor says, he seemed to not be angry at all, just serious.

"You were going to kill me. And I had a job to do it anyway" Sam says. Trevor's expression didn't change and Sam knew that for once, he wasn't crazy.

"I was about to teach Johnny a lesson he needs. You know that." Trevor says. Sam now stood up.

"I know that you did the same thing when you were Carly's age and that you had problems from your mother afterwards. That's why-" Sam was interrupted.

"You dare mention my mother?! I'll get down to the point! You nearly killed me, you said you didn't want to think of me as your father anymore and you say I don't care?! I've had enough of it! Get out!" Trevor orders.

"Out of the trailer? I'll stay at Carly's-" Sam, again was interrupted.

"No you bitch, out of San Andreas! If I ever see you inside these borders again, I will kill you on the spot! Now fuck off!" Trevor orders again. Sam got the message.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the caravan with a suitcase, the same one she'd arrived with four years ago, and went to the shed.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Carly says.

"Leaving!" Sam says as she opens the she to reveal a black and gold Imponte Ruiner with a mid level spoiler.

Carly didn't even think, storming to the trailer and kicking the door off of the hinges. Trevor jumped back a few feet as the violet eyed girl stormed in, a look of pure rage on Carly's face.

''You get out there and apologize to your daughter because if you don't, the only way you'll leave Sandy Shores is in a body bag, you fucker!'' Carly yells.

Trevor was about to reply when the sound of the Ruiner's roaring V8 engine filled the air as Sam left and headed for the highway.

Carly looked at Trevor who just shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"As the bitch leaves, I drink to fucking freedom." Trevor says as he drinks a Piswasser. Carly grabs it from Trevor's hand and cracks it over his head, glass embedded in his skin and the beer burning Trevor's eyes, making him scream in agony, much to Johnny and Ron's shock, the neck of the bottle falling out of Carly's right hand.

''You fucking traitorous snake!'' Trevor yells as Carly turns around after reaching the doorway. Her behavior mirrored Michael's exactly.

"I wish that you died back in North Yankton." Carly says coldly before she and Johnny leave and Ron helps Trevor up.

"Ron… get me the med kit and get ready to go… we're going to kill those fuckers." Trevor says, out of breath. As usual, Ron made no protests.

 **Three hours later…**

Carly's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number but Carly answered it.

"Hello? Is this Carly De Santa?" The voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Carly asks.

"My… My name is Floyd. I heard from my cousin Wade that someone left in a hurry up there. I just thought you'd like to know I work at the docks and have just seen a black Ruiner down here with a rather young driver." Floyd said, Carly now sitting up straight.

"Where? What was it doing?" She asked. The reply was not good.

"It just boarded a ferry. I think it's headed for England." Floyd says.

Carly hung up, completely pale.

"Sam's headed to England... we need to get to LS international.'' Carly says before she and Johnny take off, leaving Terry and Clay in charge of the Stab City chapter of the Lost MC and Trevor Philips and Ivory Smith behind. At least that's what they believe.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

''So you want to kill the bitch and her lover because Carly cracked a beer bottle over your head?'' Ivory asks.

"Not just that. I want to kill another too. This one's a tough one. Sam." I said. After she caused Carly to do that, I hate her. When the time comes, I'll be the one to put her down.

"You seriously want to kill your own fucking daughter?" Ivory asks me. That thing isn't my daughter. She's not good enough.

"Yes." I reply simply. With the promise of killing Carly, I've just earned Ivory's support and help. Carly I could manage but I'd need the help for taking out Sam. She always was a very evasive one.

''I've tried killing Carly and Johnny several times, each time they come back. Your daughter's not the only one who knows how to drop off of the grid.'' Ivory says.

"Sam is an assassin and perfect killer. She can vanish at the click of her fingers but right now I know where she's gone. I heard from Wade that his cousin saw her on a boat to England. Quite a distance but for seventy thousand dollars and the deaths of Carly and Johnny, I'm sure you'll make that trip." I say. I know he will.

 **Meanwhile...**

Across the state, the ferry for England was untied and towed by tug boats out of the docks. Sam sat in one of the restaurants at the front, hot chocolate in hand, looking out to sea. What a birthday present.

She hadn't told anyone and no one had taken notice, but on this day, Sam had turned 15. Her birthday present was being exiled from America. _'Happy_ _birthday to me.'_ Sam thought as she drank her chocolate drink and stared into the endless water ahead.


	6. Welcome to England

**20 hours later...**

Carly and Johnny-or as they registered-Jocelyn and Jason Grey had made it to the hotel without being followed.

 _'Maybe Sam is right.'_ Carly thought, glancing at her silver fake wedding ring. Pretending to be husband and wife is a little unconventional for them but in order to find Sam, they have to make it work.

"I've dreamed of seeing the world outside of San Andreas since I was nine years old. Feels kind of strange." Carly says as Johnny wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. ''Hey, we can't get distracted now.'' She says playfully.

Johnny doesn't let up though. "It's nearly midnight babe, No need for any rush right now." He said before continuing to kiss her. Carly carefully unbuttoned her navy trench coat before turning around and brushing her hands on Johnny's jacket, slipping it off of him before they fall onto the bed, kissing roughly as they pull their clothes off.

 **In the room next door...**

''Hey, Ryan? Call the room next to ours and tell them to knock it off! They're going at it like bunnies.'' Ivory says, addressing Trevor by his alias.

Johnny answered the room phone. "Hello?" He called.

"Enjoy your inside her time Klebitz because I'm about to crush your walnuts!" Trevor said, smiling.

Johnny slammed the phone down. "Get dressed, Trevor's next door!" He says, Carly getting up right then. They still keep getting stopped.

Johnny only had his bottom half clothed as he opened the window and started to climb out.

Carly followed him, still only half dressed herself. She clipped her bra up before exiting the window, climbing down the drain pipe to the grass below.

''Damn it! What the hell do we do now?!'' Carly says, shivering.

"I paid for a rental car when we arrived. We go pick it up and get to this place where Sam should arrive. Blackpool as it's called." Johnny explains as he pulls his shirt back on. Carly pulls her shirt and coat back on, pulling the hood over her head.

Staying low, they went across the road and started running into town.

 **230 miles away, Blackpool...**

The ferry finally lowered it's loading ramp and cars started pouring out. Among them, Sam and the Ruiner. The first thing she did was buy a road atlas, finding the nearest hotel that wasn't in the city. Sam hated cities. The only hotel outside Blackpool though was a five star and would be way too expensive. Sam still only had her American dollars anyway.

As always at any point of entry into a country, there were converters. Sam put all her cash, ten thousand dollars, in the machine and it returned just over six thousand pounds.

Sam then left the city and got something she'd sneaked out of Trevor's caravan. A portable gas stove. A saucepan of baked beans was placed on top and soon, Sam had her dinner.

After that, Sam put everything away, adjusted the passenger seat back all the way and slowly fell asleep in the car.

Sam was woken by a knock on the window. The sun was just coming up and there was a thin layer of frost on the car.

Sam sat up and unwinded the window, rubbing her eyes out of tiredness.

"You okay? There aren't many people that stop here." A young man asked. He was about Sam's age and dressed in snow gear.

"Yeah… just sleeping." Sam said. The boy instantly recognized her as American from her accent.

"Tourist?" He asked.

"Something like that." Sam replied, surprised he hadn't asked her why she was driving below England's age limit.

Sam got out of the car and went to the trunk, getting out some water she'd brought. Unfortunately, it was now ice and Sam was reminded of North Yankton by the layer of snow on the ground.

"Here." The man says, holding out a flask with warm water inside. Sam nods before opening the top, drinking some.

"So… you homeless like me?" The man asks.

"Yeah… I guess so." Sam says.

"Well then, I guess we're neighbors. Name's Carl." The man says, Sam replying with her name.

"Well then, Sam. Want to go get food? We're all together in this." Carl says.

"Okay… sure, why not?" Sam says, reaching back and getting some better clothes for the cold weather. Sam later went to Carl's Stratum, dressed in thicker skinny jeans, a long sleeve T shirt and her leather jacket.

"Right then, food. What do you like?" Carl asks.

"Well, a lot of things… how about somewhere that does full cooked breakfasts?" Sam says, her mouth watering a little as she thought of the bacon, toast and beans she'd have. Carl nods before closing and locking his car, the two of them heading away from the waterfront into town.

"So then… is it a good knife?" Sam asks.

"But… how the hell did you know?!" Carl says. He wasn't even carrying his knife.

"The cut marks and loose threads on the top of your pocket suggest you often put something sharp in there. Also, the pocket isn't stretched much so that says that whatever you put in there isn't very thick." Sam says.

"Impressive… how'd you know all that?" Carl asks.

"I've been… trained." Sam says, Carl nodding as they enter a cafe on the side of the street.

"Things work a little differently in America… can you help?" Sam asks, Carl nodding. Of course, the assassin had taught her the methods, habits and ways of life of almost every nation in the world but Sam wanted to hide it from Carl. She didn't want to scare him off.

"So then… why'd you come here?" Carl asks as they sit at a table after giving their orders.

"Bastard father kicked me not only out of home, out of the whole damn state of San Andreas. I wanted a new start so I got on a random ferry, ended up here." Sam says as the food was placed in front of them.

"You damn like your bacon… but I thought you said you love toast more?" Carl says.

"Never keep a routine, they get you killed… something easy to target." Sam says before starting her food.

It was a while later when they returned to the car park that Carl moved his car in the space just after the one next to Sam, giving them room to open their doors.

"Damn good car." Carl says, looking at the Ruiner.

"Yeah… the 1983 version of my favorite car, the 78 Phoenix. Imponte dropped the Phoenix range when they went from muscle to sports cars in 82." Sam says.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Fuck! We... lose those two...psychos?" Carly says in between deep breaths. She pulls the hood of her trench coat down, uncovering her face and adjusting her wig before pulling the hood back up.

"Yeah… now where are we again?... it's a bit colder here than in LS." Johnny says.

"We're over a thousand miles further north… this part, it's called Yorkshire." Carly says before her phone rings. Carly answers it, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Carly says.

"I will not tell you my name but I will tell you that I am the assassin who trains Sam. Where has she gone, Carly?" The voice on the other end says.

"England...Trevor kicked her out." Carly says.

"Yes… he mentioned that when I had him tied upside down on a bulldozer. Anyway, I'll be having my contacts look out for her and the Ruiner I gave her. Don't call me back, goodbye." The assassin says before the call ends.

"I honestly hope Sam doesn't end up like that." Carly says, swearing in Russian afterwards.

"Part of her individuality has already been taken… she's not going to be the same ever again." Johnny says.

"Fucking Trevor, that fucking maniac!" Carly says, kicking a nearby wheelie bin and hurting her left foot and ankle. "Why do I always kick things with that foot?!" She says.

"Because the plastic bin doesn't get hurt?" Johnny says, Carly nodding before grabbing a map out of her coat pocket.

"If the map is right, there's a train station nearby and that goes right to Blackpool where Floyd said the ferry went." Carly says, Johnny picking Carly up off the ground after she folds the map up and puts it in her coat pocket.

"Just some old nerve damage from when I smashed my ankle up when I was 5." Carly says.

"Right… you okay?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding before Johnny puts her back down.

"Right then… train station." Carly says, starting to walk with Johnny next to her. A man with black hair and brown eyes watched them from a distance before grabbing his phone, dialing Lester's number.

"L, it's Jack. I found them." Jack says.

"Good, keep a distance but keep with them. Don't let them see you yet." Lester says.

"Okay… and Lester, what do I do when they reach Blackpool and find Sam?" Jack asks.

"Stay in the area. You can't let yourself be seen until I'm done on this end." Lester says. Jack hangs up, putting his phone away.

"That's if my brother doesn't find them first." Jack says, hoping Ivory isn't nearby.


	7. The North

"What is it, Christmas?" Carly says as she looks out the window, watching the lights go past as Johnny drove down the beachfront road in Blackpool. It was dark and the November winds were cold as usual meaning some frost was forming in shady areas.

"Blackpool… damn it, I think I like England. Very… spaced out. There's not loads of cities crammed together with only a few miles in between and when there is a city, it's not so bad looking and criminal filled… maybe we could live here." Johnny says.

"Yeah... away from the chaos of San Andreas." Carly says. As much as she'd miss her family, she hoped for a much more normal life. She noticed a grey JB 700 a few car lengths behind them.

"The hell? That car's been following us for a while." Carly says, Johnny looking back and seeing the JB 700.

"Yeah… I noticed that. Dewbauchee are british and that car was one of their first, I think… that was there a few hours ago, on the motorway." Johnny says.

"Well… just keep driving and see what he does." Carly says, Johnny nodding before continuing to drive the Vapid Stanier along the road, the lights illuminating the inside of the car in many different colors. The JB 700 sped up slightly, Johnny recognizing the driver.

"Damn... Jack." Johnny says, Jack looking at them.

"Who the hell is Jack?" Carly says.

"Ivory's little brother." Johnny says as he pulls over, Jack stopping and pulling over behind them.

"The sick son of a bitch has a little brother?!" Carly says, slightly worried. Johnny reaches over, rubbing Carly's left leg.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you." Johnny says.

"Let's just… find- stop!" Carly says, Johnny slamming the brakes as Carly saw the Ruiner in the car park overlooking the beach, the Stanier parked beside it. Inside the Stanier, the light was on and the back seats down, two people sat in the back. Carly knew that one of them was Sam.

"Klebitz, open the door! That girl's family is worried sick about her!" Jack yells as he approaches the car.

"Fuck off, Jack!" Johnny shouts as Carly gets out of the car, running to the carpark.

"...so he gets pissed off, kicks me out and… Carly?" Sam says, opening the trunk door when Carly knocked on the glass.

"Trevor... Ivory-" Carly says before Jack grabs her, spinning her to face him.

"Carly..." Jack says, Carly trying to push him off of her.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Carly growls loudly as Johnny runs over, pulling Jack off of Carly and throwing Jack into the snow.

"You're coming back to LS with me!" Jack says.

"Tell me, Jack 0taku… do you like chains?" Sam says, somehow now leant against her Ruiner, a metal chain in her hands.

"Sam… don't-" Jack says before Sam whips out with the chain, slicing Jack's shoulder and letting blood stain his coat.

"Want another one? I could do this all day!" Sam says, whipping again, this time on Jack's thigh.

"Fucking low pain tolerance!" Jack yells before Carly breaks it up.

"Who sent you?" Carly says.

"It was Lester." Sam says, Carly and Jack looking at Sam in surprise.

"What? Isn't it obvious? Who else could track a ferry ship, find out where I've gone, find out that you went and get someone on the same plane as you in less than two hours? Also, his phone has still got the saved number for Lester on screen." Sam says.

"Yeah and these two are posing as a married couple." Jack says, Sam noticing the fake wedding rings and Carly's black curled wig and grey contact lenses.

"Yeah, Petrovic died years ago. I knew that already when I was given a full background check on Carly… sorry, Carly. I was curious so yeah, now I know everything there is to know about you and Johnny." Sam says.

"So you know about my ancestors on my dad's side being Russian?" Carly says.

"Yes… I met a distant relative of yours, he's also like me. I should give you two a meeting at some point, he's a nice guy. Anyway 0taku, shall I use my chain again or are you gonna tell us what we want to know?" Sam says, the assassin instincts clearly visible in her and through all the crazy action, she'd remained completely calm, like nothing was wrong.

Jack picks himself up, brushing snow off and approaching Carly, pulling her aside.

''Your psycho brother's already tried to kill me, why are you trying to take me back to LS?" Carly says.

"Lester, Michael and everyone who doesn't hate you is really worried about you. But… you came here for her so I'm guessing you're not leaving without crazy combat expert over there." Jack says.

"Damn right but Ivory and Trevor won't make it easy. We need to lie low for now." Carly says.

"Lie low? Is the car park low enough? Who really takes notice of the homeless?" Sam says, hearing their conversation.

Carly's phone rings and she pulls it out of her coat pocket.

"Lester, you've got some nerve!" Carly growls.

"Yeah, well we're worried sick for you! Why the hell did you go there, why not just leave it between Sam and Trevor?! After all, they're the two that are completely nuts!" Lester shouts.

Carly shouts in Russian, unaware that Michael can hear her before she hangs up, Lester's computer screen reading _'Signal lost.'_

"Right then… how about you lot park your two cars in here and we all lie low in this marvellous car park, hey? Carl's got some beer." Sam says. Carly, Johnny and Jack nod in agreement.

 **Murrieta Heights, Lester's house...**

"Carly and Johnny turned their phones off, signal's gone completely dead." Lester says, Michael growling in frustration.

"Damn it-" Michael says before his phone rings. "-Hi, Amanda." He says after answering it, trying to act like nothing's wrong.

"Michael, where the fuck is Carly?!" Amanda yells.

"Don't freak out... her and Johnny are somewhere in England." Michael says, Amanda screaming at him.

"How the fuck could you let our daughter run off to England with her boyfriend?!" Amanda yells, blaming Michael as usual.

"Hey, it was unexpected! I think they went after Trevor's kid, Samantha." Michael says.

"The maniac's daughter?! You fucking kidding me?!" Amanda shouts, unaware that Tracey was listening.

 _'I could think of another reason they went there.'_ Tracey thought as Jimmy walks downstairs.

"Carly and Johnny ran off together?" Jimmy says, Tracey smirking.

"She finally messed up." Tracey says.

"Yeah… I guess she finally did." Jimmy says.

"Thank… fuck that bitch is gone!" Tracey shouts.

"Tracey!" Amanda says warningly, glaring at Tracey.

"What?! You called her worse names!" Tracey says.

"Still, just… damn it! Michael, you'd better bring her back ASAP!" Amanda shouts, followed by Tracey yelling "Leave her nearly 6000 miles away, dad!"

 **Meanwhile, Blackpool beachfront car park. Carly's p.o.v.**

"I have to admit, it's nice to be away from my siblings and mother." I say, drinking my second beer.

"Yeah, it's nice to see the world outside the USA… Sam, aren't you too young to be drinking?" Johnny says.

"Johnny, I know exactly how much I can safely have. I'm fine." Sam says. All of us are sat between Sam's and Carl's cars, a small fire that Sam built keeping us warm and melting the snow around us. Jack's drunk and making a snow angel a few feet away.

"Jack?" I say, trying not to laugh. Okay, I'm a little drunk.

"Snow angels are fun!" Jack says, laughing drunkenly. I pick up some unmelted snow, throwing it at Jack and laughing after.

"Just as I thought it was going alright, I found out I'm wrong when I thought I was right... it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all... I could say day and you'd say night, tell me it's black when I know that it's white... always the same, it's just a shame, that's all..." I sing, Jack looking at me surprised. I guess I'm not the only Genesis fan under 20.

"I could leave but I won't go, though my heart might tell me so... I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes… so why does it always seem to be, me looking at you and you looking at me… it's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all..." Jack sings.

We both nearly jump out of our skin when Sam's Ruiner starts playing the same song. But… no one's in it!

"I... should've told you that he's an A.I coded into a car." Sam says.

"So Lester Crest is not the only computer and hacking expert. I am a computer myself." An electronic sounding voice says. That came from the car! What the hell is this?!

"Sam, when did you find time to do this?" I say before we hear police sirens nearby, a white 3rd generation Stanier with blue and yellow reflective checkered patterns along the side and a rotating bulb light rack on top, stops in the car park.

"Everyone stand up and put your hands where I can see them!" The officer orders as he gets out of the car, all of us standing up as he walks towards us.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" I say in a Russian accent.

One of the officers radios for a transport van while the other one keeps an eye on us. Sam tells us not to fight back, just to do what they say and since she probably knows exactly what to do, I follow what she says as does everyone else.

We're all loaded into the police van when it arrives but the van doesn't stop at a police station. It stops in an old yard, grass and moss growing through cracks in the concrete. The officers let us out, uncuffing us all.

"Now then… James… what the hell are we doing?" Sam says. Wait… what's going on now?

"Boss asked us to get you… if that's okay with you but you don't really have much choice." James says.

"No… I don't. And you, Rys! Get over here." Sam says, the second officer who I thought looked rather small walking to Sam before the two press their lips together. Okay, this is damn confusing!

"Can someone explain-" I say before a car screeches to a stop a few feet away and Trevor and Ivory get out, guns pointed at us. Sam, James and Rys walk calmly between us and the two by the car… are Rys and James also assassins? Like Sam?

"You know I could snap you like a twig." Sam says.

"Then that's what you're gonna have to do!" Ivory says before charging at Sam, none of the three assassins seeming to react until Ivory was only feet away from them. Sam slides on her knees between Ivory's legs, gripping the back of his pants as she came out behind and using it to flip herself over him. While Ivory was stunned, the other two run at him, one grabbing and snapping his right arm while the other broke three of Ivory's left fingers. Sam made the final blow, jumping very high and kicking Ivory's neck hard.

"Sleep tight good buddy… Trevor, want to feel what Ivory just felt?" Sam says, looking up at Trevor who was stood back a bit.

Jack falls over laughing at what happened to Ivory... and I thought my relationship with my siblings was bad! I walk over, kicking Ivory in the back and waking him up, making him scream in pain.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Ivory yells as Jack stands back up, brushing snow off of him.

"Now you know how I felt when you tried to fucking kill me!" I say, Ivory grabbing my left ankle and causing me to fall. I kick him in the face with my right foot, breaking his nose for the second time before standing up and walking back to Johnny, putting my hand in his as Trevor notices the fake wedding rings and looks at us, pissed off.

"So then… anybody want cake? It was my birthday a few days ago." Sam says, now holding a victoria sponge cake.

"Sam, what the hell?" I say. She's gonna do something.

Sam holds out the cake to Trevor who takes it. Sam's plan comes to action when Trevor gets some icing on his finger. The cake explodes, badly burning Trevor and sending him flying back.

"Cars, now!" Sam shouts, all of us picking up our things and running back to our cars. Sam leads, followed by me and Johnny, then Jack and finally Carl.

Sam installed a radio system into our cars. Similar to a CB but on a private channel so only we can use it. "We're heading north, you guys. The beautiful highlands of Scotland await us." Sam says through the CB.

"Scotland?" I say.

"Yes, there's pretty much always snow there. Went there once with my mother, amazing mountain ranges... you'll love it." Sam says.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

"That fucking hurt!" Ivory shouts as he manages to get to his feet. I stand up after almost getting blown up, hurting like hell.

"What did I say? Sam's the one who's gonna be the biggest problem!" I say, looking down at my badly burnt right arm. You know you've got trouble when a fucking cake explodes! Cakes aren't supposed to explode!

Rebellious teens aren't supposed to run off with much older men and pretend to be married! Damn it Carly, what the fuck?! Ivory walks over to me and I see blood pouring out of his nose.

"Like I said, never pull a girl's leg out from under her!" I say.

"Well good job Trevor, now we have to go to a fucking hospital and get patched up! That's a few hours delay!" Ivory shouts.

"Hey, at least be thankful that healthcare is free here! Now the longer we stand here, the larger the delay will be." I say, Ivory nodding before turning and walking back to the Merryweather off road Mesa we've been using. I follow him, getting in the passenger seat.

"It ain't the first time that Carly's broken my nose. That girl can throw a punch." Ivory says before starting the Mesa.

 **1 year ago, Yellow Jack inn...**

''She's a friend." Johnny says as Carly continues to play Darts. He had every intention of keeping this business related but Ivory didn't the second he saw Carly and Johnny with each other.

"Friend...she's what, about 16?" Ivory says, glancing at Carly, who was now at the jukebox, selecting Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood and playing it. "Honestly Klebitz, I didn't think that you like them that young." He says, Johnny punching Ivory in the face and knocking him down. Ivory gets back up, punching Johnny as they start fighting.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Carly shouts, running over and trying to pull them apart but Ivory grabs her, throwing her across a table and into the jukebox, breaking it. Johnny throws Ivory onto the floor, running over and crouching down next to Carly, trying to keep her from getting up.

"I'm alright." Carly says, standing up and walks over to Ivory, punching him in the nose, a sickening crack following as Ivory's nose bend out of shape. Ivory looks up, pure rage directed at Carly.

"You little bitch!" Ivory growls lowly, Carly smirking at him.

"Well...you shouldn't have thrown me into the jukebox." Carly says before Johnny pulls her away and they walk outside. "I'm alright Johnny, a few bruises never hurt anyone." She says as bruises are forming on her arms and hands. Johnny checks Carly over for other injuries, still concerned.

"You got thrown into a jukebox, darling." Johnny says, his hands on Carly's hips to keep her from falling.

"Ain't the first bar fight I've gotten into, John boy." Carly says, reminding Johnny of Gionna.

Ivory walks out of the bar, watching them hug before they got in the Lost MC van and left.

 _'Friends? Keep telling yourselves that.'_ Ivory thought.

 **Present time...**

"Wake her up, Johnny boy!" Sam shouts through the CB radio, Carly sound asleep as Johnny drives.

"Sam, let the girl sleep!" Jack shouts.

"She doesn't want to miss the highlands Jack. Look ahead and tell me how amazing that view is." Sam says. Carly wakes up, amazed as her eyes adjust to the morning light.

"Whoa... Sam... it's beautiful here." Carly says, smiling.

"See? We're almost at the house, you can get some proper rest there." Sam says. Carly nods, watching the snow falling. She then looks in the back, seeing her and Johnny's duffel bags but didn't remember leaving England with them.

"Nice hotel you two checked into last night." Sam says as the cars stop at a house before everyone gets out, grabbing their things. "See? No one will bother us out here.'' She says.

"Very… isolated." Carly says, looking out to the snow covered mountains in the distance, beyond a large patch of pine forest.

"Yeah, and the house is warm once you get the fireplace going. So you lot go settle yourselves in and I'll get some wood to burn and warm up this place." Sam says, picking up an axe that was leant against the wall. Carly walks in, followed by Johnny, Jack, Carl and Sam.

"Right… there's five of us and four rooms so someone's gonna have to share… but you won't mind that, will you Carly and Johnny?" Sam says, smirking a little.

"As long as we're far away from Trevor and Ivory, I don't mind." Carly says.

"Good and behave yourselves." Sam says.

Sam goes outside to the small shed, unlocking it to reveal small logs of wood.

"Can someone strong help me carry some of this inside?!" Sam shouts. Jack runs outside, helping Sam.

"Giving them a room to themselves, are you out of your mind?" Jack says as they hear a door closing and locking in the house.

"As an assassin and with my training, I calculated all the risks in a matter of seconds. The worst that could happen is that someone might need to change the bed sheets." Sam says. Jack helps her bring the firewood inside, closing the door.

"Fuck, it's cold out there!" Jack says after closing the door, locking it. He hadn't really been out of England too much aside from the first time he went to Los Santos.

"Yeah, this isn't sun kissed Cornwall. Scotland is the coldest place in the country, especially here in the mountains. Good thing is that if it still works, this heating is perfect." Sam says before the phone in the kitchen rings and Jack goes to answer it.

"Do I even need to ask how you got this number, Lester?" Jack says.

"Michael's on a flight to Blackpool, anything else I should know mr mercenary?" Lester says.

"Yeah, we're 500 miles away from Blackpool." Jack says, Sam looking a little annoyed and Jack realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Give me that fucking phone... Lester, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sam shouts at Lester.

"Michael and Amanda are worried sick about their little girl, Sam." Lester says.

"I don't blame them but I also don't blame Carly for wanting to get out of there!" Sam yells.

"Dad should leave her there!" Sam hears Tracey yell.

"God's sakes. Trigger, block this number!" Sam yells, a small hatch in the hood of the Ruiner sliding back to reveal a light strip, changing color and pulsating. The call was cut off.

Jack walks upstairs to the room he's sleeping in and walks in, closing the door as his own phone rings.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" Jack asks after answering the phone.

"It's Michael. I'll be in Blackpool in 16 hours." Michael says.

"Add another few hours to that, we left Blackpool." Jack says, infuriating Michael.

"Well where the fuck are you?!" Michael shouts, someone in the background telling him to be quiet.

"North. That's all I'm saying." Jack says, hanging up.

 **Meanwhile, Carly's p.o.v.**

"Much better." I say after taking the contact lenses out and putting them back in their case. I take the wig off, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail and letting it fall past my shoulders. Johnny pulls me into his lap, putting his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Keep it down!" Jack yells from his room, pounding on the wall. Lester, you dickhead, hiring a mercenary to track me down! Johnny pulls me onto the bed, kissing me and unbuttoning my coat, pulling it off as I pull his jacket off.

Johnny's hand moves down, lightly massaging my left inner thigh while he's still kissing my neck, both making me let out a moan of pleasure. He knows I like that and does it more, making me moan out again.

My hands move down to unbutton his jeans, Johnny kicking them off while his hand moves away from my thigh, up to my waist and doing the same to me. I sit up, pulling his shirt off as he pulls mine off, looking at me again. I've always been little and it worries him because he thinks he'll end up hurting me.

I reach over, kissing his neck and pulling him on top of me.

"Carly… are you-" Johnny says before I place a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk… just do it." I say, Johnny nodding before reaching down and removing both of our underwear.

Thinking he's going to hurt me and wanting to comfort me, Johnny holds one of my hands in his own as he moves forward, me moaning out as he did. It isn't long before he picks up more speed, both of us moaning out in pleasure as Jack gets out of his room and knocks at the door.

"Keep it down, you two! Fucking like rabbits, no wonder Trevor went batshit crazy!" Jack yells. We just ignore him.

 **Switch to Jack's p.o.v**

Damn those two! They better be using protection because I don't even want to think about what Trevor will do if Carly ends up pregnant! I walk downstairs, finding Sam fixing a wristwatch, just ignoring it as Trigger starts playing romantic music outside.

"Ignore it, they do this whenever they can." Sam says.

"I do hope they use protection." I say, sitting down near her.

"I believe Carly's on the pill… I'd be but I don't need to use anything." Sam says.

"Aren't you a bit young anyway? But… what do you mean?" I ask, Sam putting down the watch.

"I'm 15. And at 11, I was raped and it made me infertile. I can't get pregnant, now don't mention any of it, I want to tell the others myself." Sam says. I nod as the bed upstairs continues to rock back and forth, Carl walking in and closing the door, locking it as he looks towards the staircase.

"Leave them be, they do this often." Sam says.

"I gathered that… damn, they're louder than the time my sister brought her first boyfriend home!" Carl says. I open my mouth but Carly and Johnny scream out in pleasure as the bed upstairs stops rocking.

"Your dad didn't want Johnny anywhere near Carly, right?" I say.

"Yeah, and he didn't want me anywhere near Rys Caril either." Sam says.

"Trevor trying to pull them apart only pushes Carly closer to Johnny. I look in Carly's bag earlier and didn't find pills or condoms." I say, Sam looking at me.

"Okay then, let me think… the slight imprint in Carly's jeans pocket suggests that she's been keeping something in there… small piece of tin foil in the bathroom back in Blackpool means someone was taking a pill in there, another bit of foil with the same markings on the floor of her car… and-" Sam says before running to the bin and pulling an empty plastic pill holder out. "-used pills. See, I know my stuff." Sam finishes.

I look at her before walking upstairs and hear Carly saying that Trevor and Ivory have ways of finding people no matter where they hide. She's right, from what Lester told me earlier about Trevor. My phone rings again and I answer it.

"Hey, little brother." Ivory says.

"The fuck are you calling me for?!" I say, walking into my room and closing the door, locking it.

"You're with Carly and Johnny... so me and Trevor are eager to reunite with you, them and Sam." Ivory says.

"Fuck that after you shot me in the back when I was 16!" I yell, infuriating Ivory.

"Hey, you started that fucking gunfight!" Ivory yells.

"Yeah after you slept with my ex!" I say.

"You're still pissed that I slept with Selene? Really?" Ivory says.

I decide to try what Sam did earlier. "Trigger, block this number!" I shout, the call instantly going dead and a dark red glow shining in through the window. Before long, I hear Mercy Street by Peter Gabriel playing from Trigger and start singing.

"Looking for mercy... in your daddy's arms... nowhere in the corridors of pale green and grey, nowhere in the suburbs in the cold light of day..." I sing before the sound of two powerful cars screeching to a stop outside makes Trigger stop playing the music, Sam running outside as Trigger turns around.

"Trelo and… oh my god, Tiger?" Sam says, looking at the Sabre GT with a red light strip and the Monroe with a purple light strip. Jesus, how many are there?!

"What the hell? They find us?" Carly says as she and Johnny come out of their room, fully dressed.

"Something did… looks like there's three talking cars now." I say, Carly and Johnny looking out the window with me.

"Now… nobody gets hurt, you understand?" Sam says, slowly walking into the space between the new arrivals and the house.

"We're here to hurt Ivory and Trevor. Rob sent us." The Monroe, Tiger, says.

"Don't use his name! And how many of you did he send?" Sam says. Oh god, there are even more?!

Another five cars slowly drive down the small road to the house, all either sports or muscle cars with light strips in their hoods. Carly runs downstairs and outside, Johnny and me following her.

"What the hell is going on here, Sam?!" Carly says as Trelo turns towards her, Johnny putting himself in front of Carly.

"Carly… the assassin who trains me trains others too… we're all given cars, like these and the assassin's sent this lot to help us defend from Trevor and Ivory… I'd like you to meet Trelo, Tiger, Wrecker, Spectre, Exige, Vantage and Vanquish." Sam says, the cars beeping their horns as she said their names.

"Chemical reactions inside them suggest that Caroline and Jonathan have just maited." Spectre, a Rapid GT, says.

"More talking cars..." Carly says before grabbing her phone and turning it on, Don't Give Up by Peter Gabriel playing.

 _'Of course that's her ringtone.'_ I thought.

"Niko?" Carly says after answering it.

"Where the fuck have you been, Carly?!" Niko says, hearing Trelo's horn in the background afterwards.

"Hey Niko." Trelo says.

"Yes, hello to you, Trelo. Carly, now where the fuck are you?!" Niko says.

"Scotland." Carly says, infuriating Niko.

"Do you realize that everyone who loves you is worried sick?!" Niko yells as Red Rain by Peter Gabriel starts playing from Trigger. "Put Sam on the phone!" He says.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

"Here you go." Carly says, handing the phone to me.

"Hi Niko." I say after holding the phone to my ear as Trigger stops playing the music.

"Scotland, Sam?! Trevor's gone that fucking crazy that you left America completely?!" Niko says.

"He made me leave. He's crazy enough that Carly beat ten bales of shit out of him, then followed me here- be quiet, Vanquish!" I say, turning to the Comet as he played a tune with different tones of his horn. They're good to have but when the cars are together, they're damn hyper!

"You're not the only one Trevor's after, I assume that you know Jack 0taku?" Niko says, Vanquish once again playing Sledgehammer by Peter Gabriel.

"Yes. Lester hired him to track Carly down- damn it, Vanquish!" I say, Vanquish stopping.

"Sorry Sam." Vanquish says.

"Right… yeah, Trelo's here with me, Niko. You probably wondered where he went." I say before turning to Carly.

"He did some work for us a while back, gave him Trelo as a thank you." I say.

"Trelo's playing Paradise City by Guns N Roses now." Carly says, Niko cursing in Serbian as I hand Carly her phone. "What? It's a good song." She says after putting the phone to her ear.

"Damn it Roman! You programmed several Guns N Roses songs into Trelo?!" Niko yells at Roman.

"That was Brucie, not me! He took Trelo out for a street race last week, cousin!" Roman says.

"Damn it, just keep his idiot brother away! Mori would sell Trelo for millions if he could." Niko says.

"Niko?" Carly says, followed by Roman asking Niko who he's talking to.

"Friend of mine named Carly, Roman!" Niko says.

"She single?" Roman says. Typical Roman. Johnny takes the phone from Carly.

"Niko, put your cousin on the phone!" Johnny says, Niko handing the phone to Roman. "Listen to me you fucker! I-" He starts.

"Hey, less language! It's on speaker and my two young daughters are in the room, Johnny." Roman says.

"Keep away from my girl!" Johnny growls, Carly pulling the hood of her coat up to hide her face.

"Hey, I'm joking! I'm married!" Roman says. Johnny hands the phone back to Carly as Roman puts Niko back on.

"Niko, we might not get back to LS for a while.'' Carly says.

"I guessed that. Can you put it on speaker for a second?" Niko says, Carly pressing the speaker button.

"Trelo! Protect them with everything you have!" Niko shouts, Trelo responding with the first few notes of a Genesis song. "Home By The Sea, Trelo?" He says.

"One of my own favorites. I will protect them, Niko." Trelo says. Niko and Carly hang up and Carly puts her phone in her pocket as Trigger starts playing House Of The Rising Sun by The Animals.

"How the hell do you all know that we like these songs?!" Carly says.

"We're reading the songs saved on your phones." Exige, a Cheetah, says. Carly nods, reminding herself to play House Of The Rising Sun later.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What happened to the snow chains I bought earlier?!" Trevor says, Ivory getting out of the car and checking.

"Not the chains, it's a blown tire Trevor." Ivory says, Trevor slamming his fist against the horn and scaring the hell out of Ivory.

"We can't have these delays! With the forecast for tonight, we need to get to them ASAP!" Trevor yells. Apparently, there was going to be up to 2 feet of snow fall overnight and it was already starting.

Ivory walks to the trunk and opens it, finding a note that read _'Outta luck pal!'_ in Carly's handwriting before walking over to Trevor and showing it to him.

"She took the spare tire?!" Trevor yells.

"And the roadside kit." Ivory says.

"Crafty little bitch! Exactly like Michael!" Trevor shouts. Ivory was somewhat impressed, smirking.

 _'Nice going Carly.'_ Ivory thought before Trevor yells at him to carjack someone.

"Screw carjack, just take another car wheel!" Ivory says. Trevor doesn't listen, walking into the road as a dark red Infernus stopped.

"Out ya get, buddy!" Trevor yells, opening the door and pulling the driver out, throwing him into the snow. Ivory runs over, getting in the passenger seat before they drive off.

"Outta luck pal... you didn't mention that Carly's a Miami Vice fan." Ivory says.


	8. The Cars

**Later that night...**

"Took it when they weren't looking." Carly says, showing the car tire and roadside kit to Johnny.

"Damn good job. Must be a delay at least. Hopefully, this three foot of snow will hold them off." Johnny says, looking at the field nearby to see five of the cars speeding around, drifting and racing in the snow.

"As advanced as they are, they're all like kids." Carly says. Johnny puts his arms around her, kissing her forehead before Jack throws a baseball at Johnny's head.

"What the hell, 0taku?!" Johnny says, keeping his arms around Carly but looks at Jack.

"This ain't some vacation, we're on the run!" Jack says. Johnny ignores him, kissing Carly's neck.

"You're dealing with Trevor if you get Carly pregnant, Johnny." Jack says. As enraged as Trevor is, Jack knew that Trevor still cares about Carly.

"Jack, shut up." Sam says, her voice amplified by the loudspeakers in Vantage. Trigger starts playing Shock The Monkey by Peter Gabriel as he drives around.

"He's good. That song's been stuck in my head for days." Carly says.

Sam gets out of Vantage, having finished fixing a blown fuse.

"Hello Samantha you tiny some bitch." Another voice says.

"Is that you, Shadow?" Sam asks.

"You bet your little belly button it is." The Entity XF says. Carly pulls herself from Johnny's arms and reminds him and Jack not to kill each other before walking outside.

"Shadow?" Carly says. She swore that she'd seen him before in Los Santos two years ago.

"Hello again Caroline." Shadow says.

 **2 years ago, Pacific Bluffs cemetery...**

As Carly ducked behind a tombstone, she thought that she heard In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins start playing as a car screeches to a stop a few feet away from her. She pulls the hood of her leather jacket down, blinking in shock.

"Hello there Caroline. You piss off the Angels Of Death again?" The car says.

"Talking fucking car?... never mind, yeah, The A.O.D are pissed and I could really use some help." Carly says.

"I am a computer, wired into this Entity XF and am able to control it. My name is Shadow, I shall assist you." Shadow says, turning to face the A.O.D across the cemetery.

Carly stopped shooting as Shadow's four headlight bulbs on the right hand light opened, four small targeted missiles launching from where the bulbs had been. The four hit multiple A.O.D bikers, killing half of them.

Carly bolted to Shadow and got in, closing the door before Shadow drove off away from the cemetery,accidentally hitting a sheriff's car and pissing Benson off.

"Get back here, you scrawny some bitch!" Benson yells, getting in his car and driving off after Carly, sirens blaring.

"It's the smokey, hold tight Caroline-" Shadow says before sharply turning left into an alleyway, Benson trying to but hitting the corner of the building on the right side of the alleyway.

"Caroline, where shall I take you?" Shadow asks.

"There's a friend of mine who lives in Stab City, his name is Johnny Klebitz."

Carly says. Shadow speeds up, driving towards the Lost MC campground in Stab City.

As Johnny looks out the window, the car screeches to a stop, letting Carly out before driving off. Johnny opens the door as Carly walks up to it, pulling the 15 year old inside and slamming the door shut, hugging Carly and picking her up off the ground.

"Johnny... you're squeezing me too tightly." Carly says, Johnny putting her back on the ground and loosening the hug slightly.

"Never scare me like that again, Carly… who brought you back?" Johnny says.

"A talking car... Halloween is one of the strangest days of the year, Johnny." Carly says as Johnny kisses her forehead before putting his hand on it, thinking that Carly's acting strangely and might be sick.

"You feeling okay, Carlybabes?" Johnny says.

"Yes, I'm okay. Joe Jon's gonna be pissed off though." Carly says.

"When isn't he when it comes to us?" Johnny says.

"Yeah, that's true." Carly says. She struggled to remember an encounter with Joe Jon that hadn't involved some sort of fighting. Johnny grabs his gun, aiming it as the door opens while locking one arm around Carly's back.

"Easy, John boy." Clay says, Johnny lowering the gun and sets it down but still keeping a protective arm around Carly.

"Hi Clay." Carly says, feeling her heart starting to race slightly. As many times as Johnny's hugged her, the way he held her now felt different. Johnny's right hand rested on Carly's back, rubbing it lightly.

"Don't let Ashley see you." Clay says before leaving, closing the door behind him. Johnny shook his head, Carly wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her again.

 **Present time, Carly's p.o.v**

 _'They are like kids.'_ I thought as I walk back inside, seeing Shadow driving around with the other cars as Johnny pulls me into his lap and puts his arms around me. Jack looks at us before his phone rings again.

"If that's Lester-" I say before Jack answers it, going into the kitchen to talk to Lester. Johnny and I look at the cars and I'm imagining what it would be like if Johnny and I have a kid someday.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Johnny says, tucking some of my hair behind my right ear.

"Remember when I said... that I was scared about having kids because I'm worried about turning out like my mom?" I ask, Johnny moving one hand to my right thigh and rubbing it to comfort me.

"Carly… are you saying you want to… try?" Johnny says.

"Yes... I want a life with you... I want children with you, Johnny." I say, Johnny turning me around and kissing me. Jack walks over to us, lightly pulling my hair and breaking up mine and Johnny's kiss. "Jack!" I say, looking at him.

"Can we save this conversation for later?! Your dad's on his way here Carly!" Jack says.

"The cars have made a barrier." Sam says through the window. We go outside, seeing all 9 cars forming a multiple layer roadblock.

"Fuck!" I say after my phone starts ringing. I grab it and answering it, dad asking where the hell I am.

''A little house out in Scot-" I say before a dark red Infernus screeched to a stop, Trevor and Ivory getting out. "Damn it! Trevor and Ivory just showed up!" I say.

"Carly, hold them off! I'll be there soon!" Dad says.

All the cars flipped open the bulbs of their headlights, over 50 small missiles ready to fire and all targeted at Trevor and Ivory.

"You! You ran me over last year!" Ivory yells, seeing Trelo.

"Would you like to kiss my undercarriage again, Ivory?" Trelo says.

"Get him Trelo!" I shout. What can I say, Ivory pissed off the wrong girl! Ivory and Trevor look right at me, pure rage in their eyes.

"Right then boys and girl, bombs away!" Trigger says, his voice loud before all the cars fire their missiles, all going vertically up.

"You have precisely twenty seconds before they start coming back, that makes forty. I suggest you run because they're locked onto you." Tiger says.

"You… fuck!" Ivory yells, quickly removing his AP pistol and firing multiple rapid shots before running into the fields. Running into snow covered fields reminds me of the Ludendorff job.

"Ivory… son of a bitch, not again!" Sam says before doubling over in pain, blood pouring from her where four of Ivory's bullets hit her. No, not again!

"Johnny, Jack, stay with her!" I say, grabbing an AP Pistol and tucking it into my skinny jeans running outside, chasing after Ivory and tackling him, punching him repeatedly.

"You psychotic asshole!" I yell, enraged.

Sam came behind me, her hand pressing on her wounds.

"Remember when I said… such a painful death, you don't want to know what happens… bring him back to the house, tie him up so he can't escape and I'll… give him the painful death he deserves." Sam says. I pull Ivory up to his feet, pulling the gun out and pressing it into his back. He starts trying to reason with me.

"Carly-" Ivory says before I kick his left knee, making him scream and sending him onto the ground before picking him up by his jacket.

"Move your ass towards the house Ivory before I'll blow your fucking head off!" I shout angrily.

We reach the house, Johnny chaining Ivory to the radiator in a room. While this was happening, Jack was removing the bullets from Sam and fixing her up.

"Sam… how are you gonna kill him?" I ask, Sam looking at me with an evil looking smirk, the raging assassin in her eyes.

"There's an old method of execution from England, about 500 years ago. The criminal was hung until the last few moments before death. Then they were removed from the gallows, allowed to regain consciousness for an hour before being drawn, meaning they were put on a machine that literally pulled their limbs out of their sockets, sometimes off altogether. Lastly, they were tied hanging upside down and sawn in half from the crotch first, to the head… that's how I'm gonna kill Ivory." Sam says.

Good... he deserves it.

"Jack... don't let them do-" Ivory says before Jack walks over and punches him right across the jaw. "-Ow! You fucking prick!" Ivory shouts.

"Carly? One last time?" Jack says as I walk over, taking out my switchblade and drag it down Ivory's right knee, drawing blood as I pressed down, making Ivory scream out in pain. I stop, grabbing part of his shirt and wiping the blood off before folding the knife up and putting it away.

Ironic considering that Trevor gave the switchblade to me for my 6th birthday and now I've tortured his associate with it.


	9. The Farewell of a Young Assassin

"I cannot believe… how loud… he was screaming." Carly says. Sam walks into the room, Ivory's blood completely soaking her front. Her fists were clenched, her eyes full of rage and her arms shaking.

"The basic fact of it is… I just don't care anymore." Sam says before going to the bathroom to shower the blood off. Carly was slightly disturbed as Jack snuck up, tickling her.

"Hey! Jack... quit it!" Carly says, laughing as Jack continues to tickle her.

Sam emerges a few minutes later, calmed down and in clean clothes.

"So Sam… don't you think that… you might be a bit too young to be killing for money?" Johnny says. Carly and Jack had both been meaning to say the same thing.

"Well… I've trained for it, these instincts and knowledge will never leave me." Sam says as Jack stops tickling Carly.

"Sam… how many people does it take to become wrong?! A thousand? Ten thousand?!" Carl says, Sam simply shrugging.

"People die every second of every day. One more death in that second makes no difference." Sam says, pulling Jack off of Carly.

"My god… Sam, this has completely destroyed who you are!" Carly says, motherly concern in her eyes.

"It's my choice how I earn money… just leave it at that." Sam says.

"I'm just worried about you, Sam." Carly says, Johnny sitting down and putting his arms around Carly.

"I think we all are, Sam. You need to stop." Carl says, Sam looking right at him.

"I can't. Once you start assassinating, you never stop and some day, it'll kill me but that's the only way out of it." Sam says. Carly and Johnny look at each other and Sam notices that they removed their disguises except for the fake wedding rings.

"So… you two want to advance in your relationship, get married and most likely have kids… I'll stay away." Sam says.

"Sam... I don't want you to stay away. The kids are gonna need a godmother and I want it to be you." Carly says, standing up and walking over to Sam, both of them hugging.

"I would like that… but how do you tell a kid that Auntie kills for a living? I'd only get them either killed or also assassins… and I don't think you want that, I don't want that." Sam says.

"I'm not sure if Johnny and I will be able to tell them what we do for a living-" Carly says before Michael runs into the room. "Dad!" She says.

"Please tell me… why there are two halfs of a man hanging from the tree!" Michael says, looking like he's struggling not to throw up.

"You probably don't want to know but that was Ivory Smith." Carly says as she runs over, Michael hugging her.

"I missed you too Dad." She says, wrapping her arms around him.

"Not nearly as much as your mom, me, Franklin, Lester and everyone else who cares about you missed you!" Michael says, kissing Carly's forehead.

"Not Tracey and Jimmy." Carly says, playing an angry voicemail that Tracey left on the phone.

 _"Carly, Dad should just fucking leave you in England! We're better off without you around and Jimmy and I never wanted a little sister in the first place! I hope that you and Johnny are happy with each other because I never want to see your psychotic ass again!"_ Tracey yells before the voicemail cuts off.

"I'll straighten her out once we get back." Michael says before they let go.

"Uh... I hate to be the one to ask but what do we do about Trevor? He's still running around out there." Jack says.

"Well… Spectre put Trevor as number one on the world's most wanted list." Sam says.

"Works for me... now let's go home... all of us." Carly says, walking over to Johnny and putting her hand in his, Michael noticing the fake wedding rings. "Dad, relax. We didn't elope." She says.

"Good because I want to be there when you do get married, Carly." Michael says.

"Well, we have to make sure that Trevor doesn't crash the wedding." Carly says.

"You won't need to worry about Trevor… someone wants me to take him out." Sam says.

"He's a crafty one Sam. Be careful." Johnny says, a fatherly tone in his voice.

"You know, you two will be great parents one day." Sam says, Carly smiling as she rests her head against Johnny's shoulder.

 **24 hours later, Los Santos International Airport…**

"It feels good to be home." Carly says as she and Johnny, followed by Michael, Sam, Jack and Carl walk out of the airport. The chilly November air blew in Carly's face and she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Carl, welcome to Los Santos." Sam says.

"Hopefully, I'll live better here." Carl says.

"Yeah… I won't." Sam says. Even with Trevor left behind in Scotland, Carly noticed that Sam still seemed worried that he'll come back.

"Sam… you said you had to kill Trevor, right?" Carly says.

"I'm… not sure I can. No matter how much of a dick he is… he's still my father." Sam says. Carly nods, brushing a stray hair off of her grey plaid trench coat. Michael had noticed that Carly had started dressing more like she was 24 instead of 17.

"Carly… I have to go, drop off the grid and disappear… If I stay around, someone's eventually gonna offer me a hundred thousand dollars to kill you or something and I can't guarantee that there'll be anything to stop me… I've become a cold blooded, merciless, remorseless, regretless killer and I have to stay away before someone I love ends up getting killed." Sam says.

Carly nods, blinking her tears away as she and Sam hug.

"Sam... just come back safe, okay?" Carly says, a serious look on her face that eerily mirrored Sam's.

"I'll see you again… one more time… look for me when you get married, I'll be there." Sam says.

"Okay." Carly says before Sam walks back into the airport.

"Hey Sam! Where are you going?" Michael shouts.

Sam thinks for a moment. "To get my reward."

Sam turned and headed into the terminal, away from everything she loved.

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton…**

Billy sat at a bar, drink in hand. Ever since he found out what he did to Sam, part of him hated himself. A waiter placed a piece of small folder A6 paper next to him, pointing back and said "From that girl over there."

Billy looked to the back wall, seeing a face he knew all too well. Sam.

He opened the note, it reading _'Her name is Chloe. -'_. Next to Billy was a girl he'd been attracted to for a while but he'd never had the guts to speak to her, afraid he'd end up saying it wrong.

Billy nods to Sam who nods back before walking to the exit.

"So then… Chloe. You come here often?" Billy says, Chloe turning to him in surprise.

"How'd you know my name?" Chloe asks.

"I'm kinda psychic." Billy says.

"Oh… you know what I'm thinking right now?" Chloe says, a slightly playful smile across her face.

"Yep… I do." Billy says, laughing a little before finishing his drink.

 **Liberty City, Acter Industrial...**

Niko ran through the old wooden boxes, broken concrete and overgrowth of the abandoned and decommissioned part of the industrial area, bullets flying at him.

"Niko! Over here!" A voice shouts, Niko running to it to find Kate.

"Damn, there's a shitstorm coming if we don't take this idiot out!" Niko says, checking the ammo in his assault rifle.

"Yeah, being shot at by Merryweather wasn't what I was thinking when you said 'a day out'." Kate says, peering around the corner to catch a glimpse of the mercenary firing at them.

"If that's true, Kate Bellic, maybe you shouldn't have married me." Niko says, Kate smiling a little before a loud sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Niko and Kate look around, coming out of cover to see Sam stood on the metal grating walkway, the unconscious Merryweather mercenary in front of her on the floor.

"Sam?! Hey!" Niko shouts. Sam does nothing, staring at them for a few seconds before turning, heading back to the Space Docker. Niko pulls Kate into his arms as they hear the Space Docker teleport away.

 **Starfish Island, Vice City...**

Antonio walks down the street to his parents, his sisters and his home, talking on his phone to a friend.

"Yeah and it all happened in heavy snow… I keep wondering what was going through Johnny and Carly's minds. I mean, Ivory's father badly attacked my mom once, so did Ivory himself-" Antonio says as he walks across the road. A car beeped its horn loudly only feet away from hitting Antonio before someone grabs him, running him across the road.

"But… but it's you, it's…" Antonio says, almost speechless. Sam looks at him with serious, guarding eyes before walking on through the street to the Space Docker parked a few cars away.

"I'll call you back." Antonio says, hanging up and running back across the road to the house. "Mom, come here quick!" He says, Gionna stepping outside.

"What? What is it?" Gionna asks, Antonio pointing to Sam who was about to get in the Space Docker. Sam simply waves before getting in the Space Docker, disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Come on, get in the house. Antonio, I've told you and your sisters to be careful when crossing the street." Gionna says as she and Antonio walk inside, closing the door as Claude and the twins come downstairs, Claude covered in glitter. Gionna starts laughing softly.

"I was helping the girls with their Art project when... a glitter fight broke out." Claude says, walking over to Gionna and kissing her.

"Great, now I've got silver shiny lips." Gionna says.

"What was that about outside anyway?" Claude asks.

"I'll… tell you later. For now though, you need to look when you cross the road, Antonio!" Gionna says.

"Yeah… but Sam saved me." Antonio says. Claude decided to ask about Sam later, when it was just him and Gionna.

 **Las Venturas Library, 2092...**

"...no, it's all true. My grandfather Rys met this girl who was very rebellious… He fell in love with a 12 year old criminal who's father hated him… and he wrote the whole thing down in a diary." Craig's granddaughter Karen says, handing a man her book 'Diary Of Outlawed Love' across the table, signed by her. The next person steps forward.

"For?" Karen asks.

"Sam." The girl replies.

"That's funny, that's the name she used…" Karen says, closing the book after signing it and looking up at the 15 year old.

"Was he happy? In the end?" Sam asks.

"Yes, he… met my grandmother and they started a family… were you?" Karen says. Sam looked at her with saddened eyes before taking the book, leaving the library.

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton.**

Claire and Brad laugh as they walk across the snow covered street, heading for the flats which the two lived in.

"Yeah, the damn guy's a lunatic." Brad says, laughing afterwards.

"Yeah, well… unlike him, I'm not having much luck with my dream." Claire says, Brad turning to her.

"Hey, don't be like that… I'm sure you'll have a kid to raise someday… Anyway, happy new year!" Brad says.

"Happy new year!" Claire replies before Brad kisses her on the cheek and runs back to the apartment block. Claire starts walking to hers, turning around when she hears a cough.

"You alright mate?" Claire asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Bit too much to drink?" Claire asks.

"Something like that." Sam says. In reality, her bullet wounds were hurting.

"Maybe you should head home." Claire says, Sam nodding. "Happy new year." Claire says.

"And you… what year is this?" Sam asks.

"Jesus, how much did you drink? 1999, January 1st." Claire says.

"1999? Tell you what… I bet you're gonna have a great year." Sam says, remembering that she was born in October 1999.

Claire smiles, nodding before running into her flat. Sam smiles before her hand flies down to her stomach, her grunting in pain and using the wall for support as she slowly walks towards the Space Docker.

Sam was reminded of when she was raped, how similar she'd felt to how she was now. When the wall ended, Sam limped into the road, collapsing in the middle of it. Sam looks to one side, seeing multiple people stood there, staring at her. They were the people she'd killed but… they pitied her and wanted to help her.

Sam uses all her strength, standing up and limping ahead more, sitting in the Space Docker before heading for Mount Zonah hospital, in her normal time.

 **Paleto Bay Church, 4 months later…**

People cheered as Johnny and Carly walked out of the church, hand in hand. Being the silly one he always is, Clay threw some white confetti right in Johnny's face, Johnny throwing some back.

"Knock it off, you two." Carly says, brushing some confetti off of her long white satin wedding gown when Clay threw some at her.

After the photos were taken, Carly turns around, seeing someone she recognized just by looking at her body shape.

"John… come on." Carly says, walking to Sam who was stood next to the church wall.

"There, you see. You're just fine, Sam. Come here." Carly says, pulling Sam into a hug. Sam hugged back but not very much.

"I just wanted to give you this. I've got a time machine so I might have… cheated." Sam says, holding out a small brown envelope. Carly opens it, revealing a lottery ticket with numbers already marked on it.

"Sam... no one's won the San Andreas state lottery in 30 years." Carly says.

"And this time next week, I guess that all changes." Sam says. "Now go and enjoy your honeymoon, you two." She says, hugging Johnny and Carly.

"Can't you stick around? For the afterparty?" Carly asks.

"Well… you see… oh alright, I'll stick around and go to the reception… and the dance. Mind you, It's only for the cake and dancing." Sam says before walking around the corner, getting her black leather coat out of Trigger.

Carly had that look on her face because no matter what, nothing would stop her from worrying about Sam. Johnny gently rubs Carly's back, kissing her.

"Save some energy for the honeymoon!" Sam says loudly.

"Oh shut up, this is one of the happiest days of our lives." Johnny says.

"Yeah… assassins don't do love… anyway, get yourselves back to the family before they start worrying, I'll be there at the party." Sam says, turning and walking back to Trigger.

 **Half an hour later...**

"You're ridiculous!" Carly says, laughing heavily as Sam tries to dance, ending up doing mostly silly and funny gestures. It was the happiest Carly had seen Sam for ages, since the time they went to a Lost MC party shortly after they took out the A.O.D.

"Yeah, I'm not so good but who the hell cares?!" Sam says, spinning around as Carly drank some water. Sam noticed that Carly was staying away from alcohol and knew why.

Later on, things calmed down and Carly and Johnny slow danced together to much calmer music.

"Johnny Klebitz… the man who waited… good on you mate." Sam says to herself, leaning against the wall as she watched the two dancing.

Sam puts her cup back on the drinks table before quietly walking outside, going to Trigger.

"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings." A voice says, Sam turning to see Rys leant against the wall, a dark brown book in his hand. It was dark now, the streets lit by yellow street lamps.

"How did you know?" Sam asks.

"You danced at all the weddings I remember us going to." Rys says.

"Yeah… I danced. What's that?" Sam says, motioning to the book.

"My diary." Rys says. Sam goes to Trigger, opening the door before turning back to Rys.

"You're 17, are you married, Rys?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Rys replies.

"No, that wasn't me asking if you'd marry me, that was me asking if you were married." Sam says.

"Yes." Rys repeats.

"But was that a yes or… a yes?" Sam asks, Rys again repeating "Yes."

"Rys… when will I ever understand you?" Sam says.

"Some day… you will some day." Rys says, smiling before walking into the street, heading away. Sam smiles before getting inside Trigger. Now that it was over, she could fully focus on her work.

There was still a part of her that cared… a part she would now bury.

No fear.

No hate.

No cares.

No love.

This was who Sam had become now. And it was who she always would be for the rest of her life.

The assassin of LS.


End file.
